


I Will Save You

by RebelWithARoyalHeart



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: #wish, Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Post Re:Mind, Post-Canon, Riku knows how to play the piano, Riku playing Dearly Beloved, Someone pls hug Riku :'), Sora and Riku live together, a dream is a wish your heart makes, fluff?, have I mentioned they're in love yet?, they're very obviously in love but are both just blind and stupid, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWithARoyalHeart/pseuds/RebelWithARoyalHeart
Summary: Sora goes downstairs for a midnight snack and is surprised to find Riku there, sitting alone at the piano. Riku asks Sora if he wants to hear the song and of course, Sora being the supportive dork that he is, is super excited to hear what Riku’s been working on. But what happens after Riku’s done playing the song is something neither of them were expecting...
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	I Will Save You

It was the middle of the night when Sora entered the dimly lit living room for a midnight snack. With nothing but tiny slivers of moonlight entering it Sora could barely make out the figure of his housemate sitting at the piano which stood across the room. Sora coughed softly to make his presence known to Riku, who seemed too fixated on the piano keys to notice him standing there.

Riku snapped out of his trance and turned his head toward Sora, who stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking as cute as ever with a blanket tightly wrapped around himself in his red pajama shorts and oversized white t-shirt, which Riku recognized as his own. Sora loved stealing Riku’s shirts; Whenever Riku asked Sora why, he said they were simply more comfortable to sleep in than his own as they were about two sizes too big for him. Riku had suggested before Sora could just buy some oversized shirts himself but Sora always said he found this a waste of money. But of course Sora also just really liked the fact that they smelled like Riku, which he would never admit to.

“Sora? What are you doing up this late?” Riku asked with a croaky voice.

“I could ask you the same question good sir,” Sora replied teasingly.

“You got me there I guess... I tried to sleep but simply couldn’t get this song out of my head, so I decided to sit here and write it down before I forget.” 

“Ah the ever lasting burden of an _ artiste _ ,” Sora said with the fakest french accent Riku had ever heard in his life.

“I guess you could say that yeah...” Riku turned his attention back towards the piano keys which were softly lit by the tiny slivers of moonlight peeking through the curtain. “Would you like to hear what I have come up with so far?” Riku asked softly.

Sora just about ran over to the piano with a big smile on his face, any trace of tiredness he’d shown before having suddenly disappeared, dropping the blanket he’d held so tightly to himself before on the ground somewhere along the way. “I thought you’d never ask!” Sora said as he sat down next to Riku on the piano stool, which was just big enough for the two of them. Riku couldn’t help but smile as he saw the familiar big blue eyes of his best friend staring at him filled with anticipation, he could have sworn they were sparkling even in this nearly dark room. 

“Alright, alright I will. Just know... it’s not quite finished yet, so keep that in mind please,” Riku said as he felt himself getting nervous for some reason. Sora simply nodded and smiled at him in response, making his major bed head move up and down with him drawing Riku’s eyes towards it. It was even messier than usual and Riku couldn’t help but smile softly at Sora; he couldn’t believe how much he loved this dork. Riku took a short breath and started playing the song. 

What followed was a melancholy yet warm sounding melody filled with so much emotion Sora didn’t quite know how to react to it, he just sat there staring at the most important person in his life playing this beautiful song he’d written. Throughout the entire song Riku didn’t bother looking at the messy notes he’d written on the sheet paper earlier that night, not even once. Despite having just written the song his heart already knew every note. Sora could slowly feel tears form in his eyes but refused to let them fall, afraid they’d blur his vision and prevent him from appreciating the perfect picture that he was currently witnessing. Riku sitting at the piano, dimly lit by the moonlight—which so beautifully reflected in his emerald green eyes—playing this amazing song was truly the most perfect thing he’d ever seen. 

As Riku finished the song he slowly opened his eyes to look over at Sora. But when he did, he just saw a bunch of crystal-like sparkles floating in the air in the form of Sora.

“Riku...” Sora—or whatever was left of him—slowly said as Riku took his hand and pressed it against his cheek. 

“I’m here, Sora.” Riku said, tightening the grip on Sora’s hand as tears were rapidly running down his own face.

“Don’t cry, Riku, it’s okay. I know you’ll save me!” He said smiling softly at Riku, slowly brushing his thumb over his cheek before his hand, that Riku was now holding onto for dear life, slowly disappeared and soon so did the rest of Sora. Left with nothing but the empty dark room, a piano and himself, Riku could feel his throat tightening, refusing to let the tears go. Refusing to believe what had just happened. He couldn’t help but feel like he had failed Sora, like he had simply let him go. He should have done something—anything—to try and save him. He was so disappointed in himself...

  
  


Suddenly Riku shot up in bed, the shirt he was wearing stuck to his body from sweating an insane amount. As he slowly took in his surroundings he realized he was back in his room at the Mysterious Tower, where he’d had so much trouble falling asleep just a few hours ago.  _ Another nightmare huh? _ Riku thought to himself. As he looked out the window he thought about everything that had just happened in his dream, and the realization that Sora was actually still lost and they’d found not even a trace of him, hit Riku.

He felt a tear fall down his cheeks, onto the dark blue bed sheets. Another fell. And another. He threw the covers off of him and seated himself on the edge of the bed, and as his bare feet touched the cold, stone floor of the tower he started calming down. After a few minutes of taking deep breaths he pushed himself up with both arms and slowly made his way towards the desk that stood only a short distance from his bed. He opened one of the drawers on the left side of the desk and got out a piece of parchment and a pen, quickly writing down each note of the song as he softly hummed it. When he’d finished writing it all down he blankly stared at the notes, the song not leaving his mind for a second. 

“I will save you, Sora.” he softly spoke out into the dimly lit room.

**Author's Note:**

> Re:Mind made me feel all the Soriku feels :')
> 
> ♡Thank you so much to TalysAlankil for beta-reading, I love you so big!!<333
> 
> ♡Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!! Comments and all that good stuff are always appreciated<3
> 
> ♡geek along with me on twitter: @remrebel_


End file.
